


Daily Life in Devildom

by ArtistRanger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about Abby and her friends down in  Devildom.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Abby and the Cat Serum

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of little one shots for my MC's in the Obey Me Universe. They will be in no particular order.

I wake up and roll out of bed, it’s finally the weekend. As I stretch, I notice something different but pay no mind to it, I’m probably just feeling a little off from training yesterday. I throw on a dress and cape and walk down into the kitchen. Asmo, Mammon, Satan, and Beel are all there already. I walk over to the fridge and duck underneath Beel’s arm, “Morning Beel.” I say with a sleepy smile. He gives me a lopsided grin, “Morning Abby.” He wraps his arms around me from behind and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I hear Asmo, Mammon, and Satan giggling, I look over at them suspiciously, “What?” I feel something furry rub against my leg and I look down. I’m surprised to see a black tail. Beel must notice me looking and starts to laugh too, his grip around my tightening because he knows I’m about to make a leap at Satan, “You have some explaining to do Satan.” I turn around and level my gaze at him, “Why THE FUCK do I have ears and a tail?!” I feel my tail whip and my eyes start to glow angrily. Beel keeps a solid grip on my waist as Satan stalks over to me with a shit eating grin on his face, “Not just any ears and tail pairing, kitten, cat ears and tail.” I feel a growl get pulled from my chest, _Damn it! He used that potion!_ He chuckles again, “I was bored last night and figured it would give me some entertainment for the long weekend.” I swipe at him and he dashes out of my reach and Beel keeps me from launching at him. Mammon smirks, “Come on, Darlin’, the look suits ya” Asmo leans up against the counter, “You look absolutely adorable, my flower.” I immediately retract into Beel’s large form, hiding my face, “I hate you guys.” I growl out. They all chuckle again, “You doing that doesn’t change our minds.” Beel pulls me closer. I groan and pull my hood over my head hiding my face. I feel Beel’s chest rumble as he talks, “Cupcake, don’t hide.” His voice is right in my ear, “It’s just us.” I shake my head, “That’s the problem.” I say, incredibly flustered at this point, “It’s you guys.” I mumble. He shuffles forward a bit and closes the fridge doors, keeping me wrapped tightly against his chest. I recover enough to take my hood off, “I will be in my room, you won’t need me.” I growl and slip out of Beel’s arms. “Oh come now Abby.” Satan purrs, staying just out of my arms reach, “It’s not like this hasn’t happened before.” I hiss, “Don’t you fucking dare say that like it’s no big deal. My entire long weekend is now fucked up because of this!” I whip towards him. He smiles his most charming smile at me, I desperately hide the swoon that fucking smile always pulls out of me, “It doesn’t have too.” I just growl at him, “And if you don’t want him, you know I’m always a willing candidate.” Asmo pipes in winking at me. “No. I am not fucking any of you. None of you deserve me.” They all laugh, they know I don’t last long without them, but I am determined to last as long as possible. Mammon looks me up and down greedily, “We’ll see about that.” I flip him off and storm off to my room.

I pass Lucifer on the stairs and I hear him chuckle. I flip him off and stomp into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. After a little bit I hear a knock on my door, I sniff the air, it’s Satan, “Go away, Satan!” I yell. I hear him sigh, “Come on, Abby. Unlock the door, I want to apologize face to face.” I growl, “I don’t want to hear it.” I hear him sigh again and walk away. I spend the rest of the day burying myself in my studies trying to ignore my growing need for some sort of company. I successfully ignore it for most of the day, it’s not until night time and I see the moon rise outside that the ache returns. Particularly for Satan. I wait a little longer before I grab my violin and head out to the lake just outside. I get my violin out of the case and place it on my shoulder. I play the first note and just let my body take control. My mind wanders to Satan. It wanders to the memory I always think of first when he comes to my mind. Him reading leaning up against a tree one late night just after we had made our pact, the moonlight dancing across his features. He looked like he was glowing. I remember just looking at him, he was beautiful. He noticed me standing there and smiled, beckoning me to him, to sit down with him. I do, and he said that he thought I would like the book he was reading. I told him that I can’t read in the dark. He looked at me for a moment then pulled me onto his lap and started reading it to me. His voice in my ear, his warmth surrounding me, the moonlight that surrounded us, everything was just perfect. I feel a real life warmth in my chest as I open my eyes and finish the song. I look to Satan’s window and see his silhouette watching me. My heart aches for him more than ever now. But I can’t give in, not yet.

I go back to my room and bury my nose back into my studies. I last for another day and a half before I just about go crazy. My toys help some but it’s just not the same as a person, well demon in this case. I sigh finally giving in. I knock on Satan’s door, I hear him say come in. I walk in a little sheepishly and lock the door, he’s sitting on his bed, “I’m sorry for overreacting.” I say looking down, my ears droop and my tail swishes slightly. I can feel his gentle, warm gaze on me, “I should have told you that I had done that too. I apologize for not telling you.” I look up at him and he motions me to come to him. I walk over to him and he pulls me into a hug, “I also apologize for teasing you. You are the most adorable thing in the three realms with those ears and tail.” He scratches me behind the ears and I can’t help but purr. He chuckles, “There’s my kitten. Come cuddle with me for a little bit before we deal with this potion.” I nod and kick off my shoes and climb onto the bed. He lays down next to me, facing me, and scratches behind my ears again. He pulls me close again and I’m surrounded by his warmth and scent again. The ache that had been gnawing at me goes away instantly. I bury my face in his chest trying to take in as much of his scent as I can. He traces his other hand down my back to my tail, “Nya, Satan.” I say huskily and between purrs. He responds to my plea by kissing down my jaw, letting me know that he understands. He repeats the action, making sure he hits all of my sensitive spots on my back. I start to pant a little as he starts kissing and nipping at my neck. I feel a surge of energy coming off of him and I know he’s in his unshrouded form. I wrap my arms around his neck and I run a hand through his hair. I start to trace one of his horns and I pull a moan out of him. I run a finger along the base of a horn, “Oh, Kitten.” He breathes against my neck. He runs his fingers through my hair and tugs lightly, running his other hand down my back again but this time going past the end of my skirt. He squeezes the back of my thigh, causing me to grind into him. He nips and sucks at just the right spot on my neck and I just melt into his touch, He chuckles, “Is the little kitten in heat?” he pulls away from my neck and looks at me with his inhumanly bright green eyes. I nod, the blush on my face deepening and he smiles, “Well, let me help you with that then. Let’s get out of these pesky clothes first.” We quickly strip our clothes, I know he wants me just as much as I want him. He captures my lips with his and pushes me on the bed. I feel a fang drag against my lower lip asking for permission to enter. I let him in. I let myself fall deeper into him. I give up control and let him take over. He does, as soon as I relinquish myself to him. I feel how hard he is as he grinds in just the right spot, causing me to moan and a trill to rumble through his body. I pull away from our kiss, mostly to catch my breath, and he attaches his lips back to my neck, “Satan, please. I need you.” I pant out, no longer thinking about the ears and tail. I feel him smirk against my neck, “I’m right here.” I know I sound needy but at this moment I don’t really care, “I need you inside of me.” He bites down on my shoulder, making me moan out, “Beg” He commands. And I do. I throw away what dignity I had left and let the neediest things fall out of my mouth. “Such a good little kitten. Doing as I say.” He purrs, “That gets a reward.” He sticks the end of his length into my core. He trills again and I moan, “You already feel so good.” His voice breathy with need. My thoughts become fully jumbled as I feel his tail snake up the inside of my leg. I continue to beg for more, already far past the point of no return. He starts to move a little, though it’s not nearly enough, “Such a needy little one, aren’t you.” I nod, now beyond desperate for more. He pulls out, and I whine a little, “Flip over and I’ll give you everything you have been begging for plus some.” I flip over and stick my behind in the air and wiggle it a little, my tail bending towards my head. I hear him laugh and he spanks me playfully, “So needy.” He bends over and whispers in my ear, “I want you to moan like the needy slut I know you are.” And she shieths himself deep within my core. I moan very loudly, finally getting what I’ve been begging for. He praises me through his moan. He pauses a moment, letting me adjust to him. He runs his hand down my back again, this time wrapping my tail around his arm. He starts to move slowly, both of us moaning, his strong hands hold me in place. His pace starts to pick up. My mind starts to go blank and I lose control of what comes out of my mouth all together. He angles just right, hitting the point spot on and hard, I almost scream, “Fuck! There Satan, right there.” He pants, chuckling, “Oh, I know. You are perfect,” He praises as he hits the spot again and again, “You are so tight. I missed you the last couple of nights.” I can feel the magic from the potion start to fade. His thrusts become stronger and deeper as he shifts a little, putting an arm down on the bed. After a bit, his thrusts start to become sloppy. The praises that were coming out change to dirty talk. The slow build up in my core now has started to curl faster. Everything that comes out of my mouth is a mix of incoherent words and curses. I feel his tail snake up to my neck and wrap around it. “You needed to be breed like the slut you are, that’s what you really needed.” He growls out and bites down on the back of my shoulder. I shudder from the mix of sensations as he keeps pounding me. I barely register my ears and tail disappear as I get brought closer to the edge. After another moment, we both moan out in our releases. 

We collapse onto the bed, all of the desires that had built up over the last couple of days finally sated. We just lay there for a few minutes just soaking each other’s afterglow in, me actually glowing. He pulls out and I groan from the emptiness. He chuckles, “I was just changing positions. I figured you want to go a few more rounds.” I roll on my back and look at him, “A few? I fully plan on catching up from the last couple of days and then some.” He laughs, pulling me into a passionate kiss. “Good, we’re on the same page about this.” We both laugh and I pull him into another kiss. The rest of the day we have a little too much fun making up for the lost time.


	2. A Date with a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Lord Diavolo finally get some alone time.

I take one last look in the mirror as I smooth the skirt of my dress. Perfect. I’ve been looking forward to this dinner with The Prince since he asked me to go with him. We have been working together to get everything ready for the new exchange students but this will be the first time that we get to spend some time that is not just business. I get a call on my D.D.D. It’s Lord Diavolo, I pick up, “Hello, My Lord.” He sounds incredibly stressed, “Abby, I must apologize. I don’t think I can make it to dinner. A large amount of work has just crossed my desk and it is rather urgent.” I pause for a second before answering, “Here. Let me grab us something from Hell’s Kitchen and I’ll come to you. No need to pay me back.” He actually sounds surprised, “Are you sure? I won’t be much fun,” I laugh, “Don’t worry, I can bring my own work and we can be boring together. But I am not letting you free of me completely, you sound like you need some company. You sound really stressed.” He chuckles, “You are certainly a persistent one. I will be awaiting your arrival.” I beam, “I’ll be there soon.” We hang up, I grab some work, and I head out of the door.

He texts me his order and where he is and I head over to Hell’s Kitchen. I chat with the hostess while I wait for our food. I mention that I’m meeting with Lord Diavolo and end up a huge discount on the food. I head over to the castle, walking up to the entrance, I take a second to admire the beauty of the palace. Barbatos opens the door, a small smile flickers across his face and disappears again, “Thank you for doing this. He has been incredibly stressed lately and was very disappointed that he had to cancel.” I smile as I follow Barbatos, “I wasn’t just gonna let him escape me,” I laugh, “I could hear how stressed he was, I wasn’t just going to let him suffer alone.” We get to his office door, “I will leave you two be unless I am summoned.” I smile at him warmly, “Thank you Barbatos.” He breaks his stone manner and returns the smile with one of his own and turns away to do what he needs to.

I take a deep breath before knocking on his office door. His distracted voice rings through the door, “Come in, Abby. The door’s unlocked.” I open the door just enough to slip in. I look at him, his uniform jacket off and hanging on the back of his chair, his tie is off and the first two buttons of his dress shirt undone, and his sleeves rolled up. I can’t help but think how different he looks from his usual pristinely dressed self. I smile at him, “Food’s here.” He looks up at me with a tired smile, “Wonderful, I am very hungry.” I walk over to his desk and pull a chair around to his side of the desk and start unloading the food, “Good, there is a lot of food here, I also got us some beer. Figured we could both use it.” I glance over at him with a smile, I could see gratitude mixed with something else. I can’t quite read it. I pull my chair next to his and pop open the first of our beers. We settle in to eat and talk. We keep the topic off of work while we eat and sip away at our beers.

After we eat, I pop open our second round of beers and we both settle in to get some work done. I pull out a book and some chalk and start working on one of the circles and Diavolo gets to work on reading some paperwork. A very comfortable silence falls over the room for a while. The only noises are shuffling papers, book pages turning, very quiet mumblings about whatever is being worked on, and the occasional opening of another beer. 

I hear a very frustrated sigh come from Diavolo. I look away from my work, “What’s up?” I ask, genuinely curious. He sits back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, “These contracts are ridiculous. What they are asking me to sign makes no sense.” I cock my head, “What are the contracts for?” He shakes his head, “Business propositions mostly. They want me to either go into business with them or give them money to make some product. Though how they describe it in the contracts are so confusing. They never just say what they want.” I hum and nod, “I understand that. I’ve had to help my eldest brother with contracts like that. He’s an entrepreneur on the side and has to deal with this a lot. Do you mind if I take a look?” He pushes his chair back a little, “Go ahead, I trust you won’t tell anyone.” I nod and pick up the contract he was reading. I go to sit back down in my chair but his hand stops me, I look at him. He looks at me, the other look in his eyes now prevalent, “Come sit in my lap.” A silent plea for contact ringing clear. I feel a light blush appear on my face and I nod, “If you’re sure, I don’t want to be a distraction.” His chuckle rumbles through me, “You are far from a distraction, my dear. And even if you were, you are a very welcome one.” He shifts, giving me a place to sit, and I sit in his lap. He rolls his chair a little closer to his desk and we settle into a comfortable silence again. He moves onto the next contract and I read the one he was having trouble with. I shift a little, “This seems like a scam. I wouldn’t sign in.” He scribbles his signature, “Hm, that’s what I thought too. Alright, thank you.” I smile, setting the contract in the not signed stack, “You’re welcome.” I grab the work abandoned for the contract, bringing over the circle and starting to work on it again. 

After a bit, I lean back into Diavolo and sigh, “Which is this circle you are working on?” He asks signing another contract. “I’m trying to make my air circle more efficient but it’s not working. I think I’m missing a rune but I’m not quite sure.” He looks up from the paper, “I don’t think so.” He says after looking at the circle for a moment, “I think this one needs to be inverted. And this line needs to be shifted slightly” He suggests, pointing to the circle. I cock my head, tapping it to activate a test of the circle. I make the changes and the circle lights up a soft yellow, marking it as fully correct. I stare at it for a moment, “I should have been able to figure that out.” He chuckles, “Sometimes a fresh set of eyes can help. Staring at something like that for too long can make it harder to figure out what’s wrong.” He returns to reading contracts. I erase the old circle and replace it with the new one in my notebook, “You are right, I had been trying to figure that one out since yesterday evening,” I start working on a different circle, “Worked on it straight through the night.” He shifts, his arm wrapping around me and pulling me towards him a little more, “Lucifer has brought up that you often don’t sleep. You need sleep.” I laugh, “I wish I could, sleep doesn’t like me. So I have just resolved myself to studying or playing music through the night and surviving off of coffee.” I feel his bright yellow gaze on me as I try not to meet it, I already know the look he’s giving me. “I know, I know, it’s not the healthiest way to deal with insomnia but it works. As the saying goes, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” I feel my cheeks heat up again. “Abigail,” He takes my chin in his free hand and gently makes me meet his gaze, “You need to sleep.” As soon as our eyes meet, all of the snarky remarks on the tip of my tongue slip away, “Y-yeah, I know.” I stumble, “It’s not for the lack of trying. I have really bad nightmares, so I’d rather work and be productive rather than toss and turn all night with being equally as tired regardless.” His eyes widen slightly, “You have trouble sleeping?” I nod, he lets go of my chin and kisses my forehead, “Well, maybe I can help with that tonight.” He says, casually, and returns to his work. I take a second to process what he had just said and return to my work, completely flushed. He chuckles and wraps his arm fully around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

He sets his pen down and starts bending his wrist. I glance at him, “Wrist cramping?” He nods, “It normally does on long days like this.” I ignore the sudden shyness that overcomes me as soon as the thought comes into my mind, “I can give you a hand massage. I’m fairly good at them.” I set the chalk down and start the massage. I feel him focus on me, “How’d you get good at these?” I laugh, “I have five older brothers who are just as ambitious as I am when it comes to learning and our studies. Learning how to decramp an overworked hand is a very important skill to have.” I look at him, “Are you almost done?” He nods, “Yes, just one more report to read through. Then, I am yours for the rest of the evening, I promise.” He smiles at me. I return the smile, “Good. Then maybe I can help you actually relax.” His eyes sparkle with their normal mischief for the first time since I’ve seen him tonight, “I would like that.” he takes one of my hands and kisses it, “Now to focus for a short while longer.” 

I hum and return to my work as he returns to his. After a few moments of both of us working, I feel his hand that had been resting on my leg, over my dress, start to slip underneath the edge. I try to ignore the electricity that shoots through my body as skin hits skin. His hand slowly moves up my thigh, I naturally widen my legs for him. An amused hum rumbles through him, but he doesn’t say anything. I gasp as his thumb grases over my thinly clothed bundles of nerves. I try to focus on my work but all thoughts of continuing leave my head as he slips beneath the edge of my panties. I save my circle in my notebook as casually as possible. He chuckles in my ear, “A little distracted, are we?” he teases, as he starts to play with my entrance. The fact that he’s so casual about this would be annoying, except I can’t seem to keep my thoughts straight as his finger dips in my core. I let out a slow breath, “You could say that.” I can’t hold back a moan as he adds a second finger. Never looking away from his report, “Don’t hold back, darling. No one can hear you. I gave Barbatos the rest of the night off.” He starts to pump his fingers in and out of my core. I moan again, leaning my head back onto his shoulder and close my eyes. He finds just the right spot and I grind into his hand, now desperate for more. I notice that when I did that he shifts a little. My mind clears for a moment, maybe I can distract him, return the favor. He rubs against that spot again, and instead of grinding into his hand, I grind back into his lap. He shifts and chuckles. I look up at him, meeting his gaze, with half lidded eyes, “A little distracted, are we?” I laugh, my voice breathy. He hums, setting his report down, “Lucifer was right. You are a bit of a brat.” He brushes against my spot and runs his thumb over my clit at the same time, making me moan out and grind against his hand again, “It seems like I’m going to have to fuck the brat out of you.” 

Before I get a chance to make a snarky remark, I’m off of his lap with my face on the desk and his hand laced through my hair. I feel his, now, very hard, and clothed, bulge pressing up against my back side. He thrusts against me slightly and bends over his mouth next to my ear, “Now, you’re going to be a good girl and stay right there and wait for me.” He growls. I squeak as he spanks me, “Yes, My Lord.” He chuckles and pulls away from me. I shiver from the lack of his heat. I hear him undo his belt and pants. He spanks me again and I can’t help but moan again. I can hear the amusement in his voice, “You like it rough, don’t you?” I just nod, as he starts to tease my entrance with his length. He is huge. There is no other way to say it. I gasp again as he starts to enter me, but he pauses just after his tip is all the way in. I shiver again, wanting more, wanting all of it. My hips try to buck into his but can’t because he’s holding me in place. “Patience, my dear. I did say wait.” I whine a little, cursing myself for sounding so needy. He starts to move far too slowly, “So needy,” He chuckles, huskily, “and tight.” He growls, he shieaths himself fully. We both moan loudly. After a moment that feels like forever, he starts to pull back again, still at the same painfully slow pace from before. I let out another needy whine, not caring how I sound anymore. “Didn’t I tell you to be patient?” He is obviously trying to keep his voice even. I laugh breathlessly, “I don’t like waiting.” I grin, “Though, you should know that.” He looks down at me, “Don’t like waiting? Well, I don't like when people don’t follow my orders.” He slams his hips to mine. I scream out from the mixed pain and pleasure of the sudden change of pace. He keeps the faster and harder pace, I feel my core start to coil, “My Lord,” I moan out, “I’m gonna...” He keeps up his almost abusive pace, “Good. Don’t think this will be your only one.” He laughs. He lifts my torso off the desk and holds me flat against his chest with a hand on my throat, “Now, be a good girl cum for me.” He purrs into my ear. My climax hits me hard with that and a strangled moan escapes my lips as it does. I feel my magic surge and I start glowing a soft yellow. He continues to thrust, working me through, only slowing slightly. He picks the pace back up and his hand on my waist moves to my clit. A second orgasim starts to build, “You are doing so well, princess. Just a little bit longer and you get a rest.” His thrusts start to become irregular after a few more, “Almost there.” He strains. He starts to put more pressure on my clit causing the coil in my stomach to build faster. “Cum with me, princess.” He purrs. With a few more thrusts, we both are pushed over the edge, me for a second time. Our moans mix, echoing through the office. We both collapse onto the desk, taking a moment to catch our breath. 

After a moment, he shifts, sliding out of me, “It’s late, you’re staying here tonight.” I groan, feeling empty now, “If you don’t mind.” I say, trying to steady myself on the desk. He sweeps me up into his arms and starts walking towards, what I think is, his private quarters, “Of course I don’t mind, princess. Though before we fall asleep, I need to get you cleaned up. I will have Barbatos wash your clothes for you.” I nod, the last few minutes finally catching up with me. He chuckles, “I’ll take care of you. Rest, you need it.” He kisses my forehead as I drift of to a restful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
